<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What May Come by RyoWei247</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724395">What May Come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyoWei247/pseuds/RyoWei247'>RyoWei247</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Man and the Mask [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, F/M, Sign Language, did, more angst than you can shake a stick at</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:16:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyoWei247/pseuds/RyoWei247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Massacre at one of Sona's shows Jhin returns home to gather the pieces of his life the man with the mask sought to destroy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sona Buvelle/Khada Jhin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Man and the Mask [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What May Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Home was once a forgotten concept. A structure stood in the woods of a southern island in Ionia where Jhin would go after a job. It had a kitchen, a bedroom, even a library where he would sit and pass the time between every job. But it was never home. Home was the road towards his next show, whatever passed for his current stage, the aftermath, the fallout, the inevitable journey back. And then here. Here he stood. <br/>
 But there was indeed a change. This place, this small cottage that kept him away from anything that one might consider a temptation for an unplanned show, had shifted. In recent years it had rebuilt itself into something that might be called a home. But he had little to do with that. It was all her, Sona. <br/>
 On any trip home from the nearest village after visiting the market, or from hunting, a smile came to his lips upon seeing his house part through the trees. Not this time however. This time he stood looking at this old weathered house and felt his heart sink. In a bag on his shoulder the mask and Whisper were tucked away. There wasn’t a trace of blood on him, not even the smell of gun powder. But on his face it was easy to recognize the signs. He had killed again. Three years cleans and the moment Sona left his side darkness easily settled back in his mind and the man that existed as the opposite side of his coin sought to destroy her for it. She’d sent him away after the massacre, sent him home. Jhin had taken his time however. He had wandered. The man that stood over him like shadow had another performance in mind, leaving some extra blood in his wake. Eventually, four days after he should have arrived home he stood at the door and reached for his keys. The door unlocked and he stepped inside. <br/>
 Wishful thinking said that perhaps she wasn’t home yet. He could make dinner. He could clean up a bit, put away the mask and the gun and wait for her to come back like the lives of an extra 16 people weren’t sitting on his shoulder, but one look at the kitchen, where he saw her favorite tea cup sitting by the sink was more than enough to tell him that she was home, and somewhere here, she was waiting. <br/>
 Their home was very much a blending of them both. The study with his collection of plays, novels, and scrolls of epic poems lined the walls on book shelves. A piano sat in the corner. Sona’s collection of novels, a phonograph opposite his piano sat with its myriad of music that she played when she was relaxing by the bench in the window. But she was not here now. <br/>
 The bedroom, their bed, neatly made. A towel from this morning was draped over the wooden divider that she changed behind. He remembered just a handful of weeks ago how he surprised her there, that sharp sound she made when she gasped then the soft chirping that was her laugh as he had lifted her up to kiss her before she left on her trip to Demacia. She was going to do a small tour, see some friends. All would be well. All was supposed to be well.<br/>
 But she was not there now. <br/>
 The bathroom stood just as empty. The study, the kitchen, the bedroom. She was not here. For a moment he had to wonder. Was she gone? Gone to hunt him down, or simply had enough? Jhin leaned his forehead against the wall in the hallway. No she wasn’t gone. He knew exactly where she was. He’d known all along. <br/>
 Jhin went to the back door and pulled down on the handle feeling it give way and open. As expected. It opened up into the garden. Sona’s favorite spot. Before her this was the only place he truly cared for. He poured many hours into making this place flourish. There was a whole shelf in the library dedicated to plants and local flora to prove it. <br/>
 Here there were rows of vegetables, elegant flowers bursting with color and in the back stood rose bushes and a Ionian golden blossom tree. It and the bushes were in full bloom, a petal or two drifting through the air every so often with the wind. Under them Sona sat on the stone bench, a book in her hands. <br/>
 “Sona…” he said. <br/>
 Her head raised though he was sure she heard him the moment he entered the house. She breathed out, the book closing. <br/>
 “I’m home my love,” he spoke again, signing in front of his chest. A frown creased her lips, her arm extending. He went to her. Sitting at her side on the bench. <br/>
 “Give it here,” she signed, referring only to one thing. Jhin nodded and settled the bag on the ground, pulling from it his mask. He noticed how she tensed at the mere sight of it, but handed it to her nonetheless. Her hands traced over the ivory, slipping around the grooves and designs that decorated it. “How many more, Jhin?” she asked, the hand wiping down the front of her face slowly. He loved how she said his name. How he was more than just the mask to her, but the way she signed it this time felt like hesitance. Though that was more than likely his imagination. <br/>
 “16…” he answered. <br/>
 The frown deepened as one of her hands pulled away from the mask and reached for his face, stroking his cheek as she looked at him, her eyes searching his with a sort of desperation he hadn’t seen in years. “I shouldn’t have left.” She signed with the mask hand. <br/>
 “I shouldn’t have to have you here to keep me sane.” <br/>
 “But you do.” The reply came immediately with a sharp gaze that softened quickly back to the pain that both of them felt in their chests. Jhin placed his hand over hers, taking it as he spoke next. <br/>
 “Are you staying?”<br/>
 Her mouth parted as she shook her head. “Where else would I go, Jhin?”<br/>
 “Lux is not far, she and Syl—”<br/>
 “Stop.” She signed, visually cutting him off.<br/>
 “Darling I want you to be happy.” <br/>
 Again she shook her head. “I am. Here, with you. The two of us, slowly bringing you closer to recovery. I was a fool to think three years was anywhere near enough time. I will not make that mistake again.” Her hand dragged down his chest, brushing along his clothes, his heart. “I’m retiring my love…I’ve been putting it off but it’s time to give it up. My life is here with you, not in my broken country. <br/>
 “Sona,” he said.<br/>
 “No. I’ve decided,” she signed again. “We swore to keep him out of your head and I cannot do that when I’m half the world away. I love you Jhin. It’s about time you started believing that. I’m not with you out of pity. The man that watched the fire works with me three years ago has only my love. If he wants it.” <br/>
 Slowly, he pulled her close, his head lowering to her shoulder as he gripped the fabric of her dress. “Yes, I—I’m—I’ve…my darling,” He sucked in a sharp and uneven breath, coming out silent and shaky as his back heaved up and down. Sona held him, her hand running back through his hair and tapped out the soothing rhythm of four on his back. She signed nothing further. Words had never been their way to talk. They spoke through music, through what was written, through this place that they still sought to make a home. </p><p>                                                                    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's Day! Wrote this piece to go with my friend's piece that she posted on Twitter and Insta. I have it included in the work but please go see your work for yourself @Pixelcr0wn. She does amazing stuff and I love writing things with her.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>